the diary of bella swan
by monthlyobstionest
Summary: bellas diary during eclipse


this was a book report but basicly it is bellas diray during eclipse. if ppl like it and i get positive reviews i may post another persons diary.

**i do not own twilight!!!!**

* * *

This Diary belongs to

Bella Swan

Dear diary,

Oh my god, I am so confused! Now that Edwards back, Jacob won't talk to me. I feel like I'm betraying Jacob because he was the only thing that kept me sane when Edward left. I know this really hurt him because I know how much he loves me. He loves me the way I love Edward. I love Jacob too but not in that way, Jacob is almost family. Why did my boyfriend and best friend have to be mortal enemies? Edward won't even let me go see Jacob because he doesn't think I'm safe because he is a werewolf. Jacob thinks it's dangerous for me to see Edward because he is a vampire. I love both of them to death but sometimes I think they are going to be the death of me. Actually I know Edward will be when he changes me but that's not the point. I have a question. Why am I a mythical creature magnet?

Bella

Dear diary,

Edward and his family went hunting today so I took the opportunity to go see Jacob. Jacob was surprisingly happy to see me. He and the pack haven't had trouble with Victoria lately, which is actually bad because that makes them suspicious. I told Jacob about me planning to become a vampire after graduation. He didn't take it to well. He said he would rather have me dead then be a vampire. I don't think he meant it. Edward was furious when I got back from Angeles after helping her with invitations to the graduation hate to hurt Edward like that to see Jacob but it is something I have to do. He is only trying to protect me. It seems so wrong for a ware wolf and a vampire to be fighting over a human……………that they aren't eating. I love them but they drive me insane. I don't know how I would live with out them but I don't know how to live with them either.

Bella

Dear diary,

Graduation is a few days away and Alice is kidnapping me for the week end. So I can't go see Jacob. She told Charlie we are going shopping and having a slumber party.

...

Later tonight

So Jacob helped me escape from school on his motor cycle. We went to la push to hang out with the pack. We had a really good time. I got back to the Cullen's expecting Edward to be furious. When I got back he wasn't mad at all. He figures if I want to go to see Jacob I should be able to. With the whole pack who protected me from Victoria for almost a year, he thought id b safe enough... so now i am allowed to see Jacob. Alice had to get me an outfit from our "shopping trip" she goes way over board. I hate how Alice uses me as her dress up doll.

Bella

Dear diary,

We found out that Victoria is building an army of new born vampires. She has totally lost her mind going to such extremes to kill one human. I know revenge is one thing, but risking getting killed by the Voltri. She also made herself enemies with the pack and the Cullen. Any way because of the army I always have at least one guard whether it is a werewolf of vampire. Edward and Jacob agreed one thing they need to do what ever it takes to protect me. I feel bad that they have to do this to protect me. It would be more esey if they just changed me, but no, no one can think logically. Jacob still fighting for Me., even though I keep telling him it is a lost cause. Jacob can be just as stubborn as Edward some times. Oh how twisted is my life?

Bella

Dear diary,

Ok so Edward stayed with me during the battle against the newborns. The Cullens and warewolfs formed a truce. Now it's over though we won and Victoria and the newborns are gone for good. I have agreed to marry Edward at the end of august. Now the hard part. I got to tell charley it is a good thing Edwards's bullet proof. Even worse telling my mom. That's an unpleasant thing. I did promise Jacob he could be the beast man. He finally gave up when he saw for himself how much Edward loves me and how bad Edward feels about the whole ordeal. I know this is hurting Jacob a lot. I realized I did love Jacob that way too just not as much I loved Jacob more as a brother. I know if it was Jacob I was getting married to Charlie wouldn't be hurt as much. Well time to go tell Alice the good news and I decided to let her have her fun and plan the wedding. I'm looking forward to the honey moon more though.

Bella Swan

(Soon to be Cullen)


End file.
